


Insecure

by calypsomoon43, Galixy_Wolf11



Category: DC - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Depression, F/F, F/M, Gay, HALP ME, Jason Todd - Freeform, Lucifer moonstar oden - Freeform, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Multi, dc, i have no idea what im doing, mostly fluffy, musical referances, some smut, soooooii many tags, theres going to be cross over universes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-28 00:11:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calypsomoon43/pseuds/calypsomoon43, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galixy_Wolf11/pseuds/Galixy_Wolf11
Summary: Ya I have issues





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Galixy_Wolf11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galixy_Wolf11/gifts).



Sooooo im to impatient not to help her write and I have issues so ya that’s about it read the original


	2. Chapter 1 ( which has 4 chapters for the first story)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ya I have issues

I was at the top of tree making sure no one got hurt from the HYDRA agents. I notice 2 sneaking up on Steve so I quickly grab two arrows and shot at them. As soon as I finish the shots I hear the sound of a bomb ticking and I start jumping from tree to tree trying to get away from the bomb but stay in the shadows. I see Pietro run around and annoy the hell out of the HYDRA agents, Natasha fighting about 3-5 agents holding her own, Wanda attacking agents using her magic, and Steve just barely getting in the base with Tony. I grab 4 arrows and aim at the agents attacking Natasha a shot. I panic when I see she took two agents down while I was aiming and when I took the shot. Luckily the extra arrows pass her and go behind multiple trees, but it doesn’t stop the guilt that I could’ve killed her. I know that if you kill or even almost kill a teammate you would get dishonorably discharged, but I can’t remember if it still applies to accidents. I try my best to make up for the stupid mistake only I could make, I mean, I am the dumbest avenger. A reason I normally stray away from the others. Another being that they’re all fit and have no extra fat while I’m not as fit and I still have extra fat no matter how much I train. I stopped eating anything more than 200 calories and even though it’s not healthy, if I’m fit, or even skinny then they won’t ridicule me like they did before I dropped out of school. I sighed trying not to remember my past and continue to struck agents down. As soon as we’re done with the mission I wonder if they’re going to discharge me or let it slide.

‘No these are super heros, they probably realized I’m more trouble then I’m worth’ I thought. I sat down in the seat furthest away from everyone ready to get scolded. I don’t know if I was lucky or unlucky but no one mentioned my mess up.

‘They must be waiting to tell Fury and Coulson of my mistake so they know not to let me in any S.H.E.L.D. headquarters’ I tell myself. As soon as we get get to avengers tower I go straight to the training room to get to or past 121%. I learned a long time ago that even 100% isn’t good enough so I started going higher and higher trying to prove my worth to the team. As soon as I hit 121% I’m to tired to go any further so I just hope up into the vents and crawl to my room.

”what am I supposed to do Wanda? How do I tell the person I like that I like them” I hear Pietro say under me as I’m in the vents.” Before I could her Wanda respond I turned the corner to a different vent system.

‘Of course he likes someone else, I mean he’s perfect and I’m just a piece of garbage who can’t wear a bathing suit in public without feeling insecure about how I look’ I get to my room the long way and by the time I get there I jump down from the vents onto my bed, and cried myself to sleep absolutely hating myself. Before I fell asleep one thought crossed my mind. ‘Why haven’t I ended my life yet?’

Chapter 2: Chapter 2

Summary:

Um...self harm triggers, suicidal thoughts, hiding in one of Clint’s nests

I have been writing this instead of sleeping btw I’m going to camp so I might not be able to post for a week or two....sorry  
Notes:

(See the end of the chapter for notes.)

Chapter Text  
3rd person POV

Clint was walking to the kitchen when he heard Tony flirting with Loki. He decides that; 1: he doesn’t want to see that and 2: he isn’t good enough for food. He climbs in the vents to one of his nests. While in the vents he heard Bruce muttering about how it might take him some time to finish a science problem, Pepper taking care of Tony’s business, Rhodey talking on his phone about military stuff, Nat and Steve sparing, Thor snoring, and Pietro talking to fast to make out the words. He sighed and crawled to his nest and climbed in it. He searched for a piece of glass he kept stored here, then slid it along his legs. He then wondered what would happen if he just ended it right them and there. The sun would still shine, the birds would still chirp, they’ll forget about me eventually. What felt like minutes were apparently hours because Tony called out “DINNER” Clint crawled out of the vents and made sure his hearing aids are in. He never told anyone but he was really insecure about them and only Nick Fury and Coulson knows that he has them. He climbed out of the vents and half limped walked to the dinner table. Nobody noticed when he got there, not even Nat, and that just made him feel even more worthless. He grabbed a cup of coffee then left. No one would notice his absence anyways. He walked to his room wanting some sleep. Hoping, praying, that he didn’t get any nightmares of...what happened during and after the carnival.

flashbacks of his brother treating him worse because he was able to aim and see better than him

visions of trick shot and the swordsman raping the 14 year old version of Clint 

memories of his brother attacking and leaving him to die came to view

Clint jolted up from the bed panting. He glanced at his coffee and drank it deciding not to sleep tonight, like yesterday. He was left alone with his thoughts, which wasn’t a good thing at all.

they hate you, just except it. They haven’t talked to you in a week not including missions. I bet they don’t even know that today is your birthday. HA pathetic!!

Pietro’s POV

I wonder where Clint is? And I swear I feel like I’m forgetting something important! I thought to myself. ‘And where the fuck did Loki wander off too?!? Nevermind tony is keeping him from taking the world over, back to the first two

”Hey does anyone else feel like they’re forgetting something” I ask. A bout half of them nod while the other hum a “mhm”.

”I gave no clue what though,” Tony responded.

”neither do I and I’m one of the greatest spies in the world” Natasha half bragged. Everyone wondered what they were forgetting for about 5 minutes till Natash realized what it was.

”oh god we are all idiots” Natash said finally.

”What do you mean?” Steve asked while the others looked at her a little offended but mainly confused. 

“Clint” she sighed. “It’s his birthday today, and we haven’t spoken to him in a week not including missions” everyone looked at each other mad at themselves for not remembering and accidentally ignoring their friend.I checked the time only to see it was 8:30 to late to throw any kind of party, with my speed it would be suspicious why we didn’t have it set up earlier.

”we are all officially idiots” I repeat sadly. “We forgot about our own teammates birthday” Everyone looked disappointed in themselves for forgetting Clint’s birthday.

”Where is Clint anyway?” Bruce asked.

”I do not know where eye of hawk is” Thor chimed in sadly. After dinner everyone went to bed, probably beating themselves up about forgetting Clint’s birthday.

Notes:

So...I’m 99% sure that was terrible...or it’s just my low self confidence, self esteem, and social anxiety talking..I don’t know anymore.  
Chapter 3

Summary:

I finally had time to update!! Yay!! Also I'm adding my OC's but there more of a side main character than an actual main character. I'm also adding my friend Calypso's OC (not his real name) later (in either chapter 4 or 5)  
Notes:

(See the end of the chapter for notes.)

Chapter Text  
Pietro's POV

I walked to Clint's room to see if we could hang out today. I felt really bad for for forgetting his birthday. I knocked on his door but heard nothing. 

"Clint? Are you in there?" I ask. No response. I open the door to see his mission duffle bag that's normally by the door gone. 'I didn't know he had a mission' I thought to myself. I decide to ask Natasha so I sprint to her getting there in less that 6 seconds using my speed. 

"Hey Pietro, what are you doing here?" My sister Wanda questions. 

"I wanted to ask if Natasha knew that Clint was going on a mission today?" I replie. 

"Umm... Is today the 11th?" She asks. (not real date) 

"Yes, why?" Wanda asked. 

'Because he had a sniper mission today with Loki so, three, two, one-"

"Loki?!? Where are you!?!" Tony yelled from his room. 

"He's on a mission with Clint!! He is going to lure the target out using his illusions, he's fine!!" Natasha yells back. 

"Oh, ok thanks Nat!" Tony says from behind us. 

"What the fuck?!?" Wanda shrieks. 

"Heh, sorry" He responds nervously since he was on the end of Nat's gun. Nat cursed under her breath in Russian as she put her gun away. 

"Ha! That's funny Nat!" Someone exclaims behind us. We turn around to see a girl around 16 or 17 with an abnormal red eye, black curly hair covering her right eye and just a couple inches past her shoulders, paleish white skin, with a red and black robe on and a black suit of armor from.. Asgard? 

"Cousin Eris!! What are you doing here" Thor asks. 

"Well my.. Friend, Carol aka Captain Marvel recommended that I become an Avenger" She replied and her hesitation was almost unnoticeable. 

"Friend?!? I am not just your friend, Eris! I'm your girlfriend!" Captain Marvel exclaims from out of no where. 

"Hohvorfor kunne jeg ikke bare forbli på S.H.E.L.D." Eris sighs with a faint pink blush on her cheeks. 

"What did she say?" Tony asks confused. 

"She said 'why couldn't i just stay at S.H.E.L.D.'" Natasha responded. "Wait, you work at S.H.E.L.D.?"

"Ya, through my early 700s and late 900s, then I left to try and warn Loki of Thano's so I found Harmonia but before I could tell her I fell into the Yggdrasil, I don't want to talk about what happened there but he put me under the control of the sword I was using' She replied. Everyone nodded and didn't ask about what happened to her.

"Cousin Eris, do you know where Harmonia is??" Thor questions. Instead on answering she just puts up three fingers and puts one down after each second. 

"THOR!!" Someone shouts and launches to Thor both giving each other a very strong bear hug. She let go of him so Nat, Wanda and I could study her. She had long straight blonde hair up to about her middle back, bright blue eyes, yellow and white Asgardian armor, a bright yellow and white cape, and tarnish looking skin. 

"Hi! I'm Harmonia, Thor, Loki, and Eris' cousin!" She says exited.

"Hi, I'm Pietro, this is Natasha and my sister Wanda" I replie pointing at them as I say their name. 

"I have a question, how has literally nobody woken up from all of our yelling?" Tony asks. 

"We didn't!!" Was the others yell from a few floors up. 

We all laugh. I hope I can at least talk to Clint later.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet my oc essentially

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I actually write and this was chapter 1 of my writing I feel asleep last night so ya haha But this took me a bit.

Eris pov   
This was ok seeing family “ ummmmmm Loki we need to talk” I said “ of course cousin Eris” I pulled him into a separate room. How was I gonna tell him his son wanted to kill him slightly “sooo do you remember your son Lucifer” I asked “ of course cousin what’s wrong is he hurt” he asked with a worried look on his face, “ no no no he’s completely fine he jus” we were cut off by sirens being set off. We herd mr stark barking orders we ran out of the room to see Lucifer.

Lucifer’s pov   
I saw him my earbud fell out as i was listening to wolf in clothing, “ dad” I growled “nephew Lucifer” i herd a voice before the air out of my lungs I flipped them off me and the lyrics i loved came on and I quoted “ Maybe you'll see  
All the wrongs you did to me  
And start all over, start all over again  
Who am I kidding  
Now, let's not get overzealous here  
You've always been a huge piece of shit  
If I could kill you I wouldBut it's frowned upon in all fifty states  
Having said that, burn in hell” tears flooded my eyes as I finished I felt him hug me “ im sorry” loki said hugging me “don’t touch me” i said smacking his hands off me. There was a small cough coming from someone i looked to see a boy my hight bit looks a little younger “hi I'm peter parker” he put out his hand as to ask for mine. I looked confused bit shook it “ and why the hell would I care” I asked “ oh umm i.... I you know thought I would be ... you know” he was muttering. Well this kid was gonna be annoying, I put my hand across my chest let my cat ears pop out and put my hand to my temples. We herd an elevator ding and a man in a black and red costume came in “oh hey look a Neko” he said as if i was one. I was gonna kill someone.


	4. Chapter 3

Lucifers pov  
I sat at the table wondering why someone just called me a Neko. Sometimes I wished murder wasn’t illegal, “sorry” I mumbled the tall man who was a dumbass was named mr stark or tony stark but why did I give a damn because he was dating my dad that was awkward enough on it’s own. I sighed as he sat across me “ soooo your Loki’s son correct” he asked, I rolled my eyes “ no shit Sherlock” I got up and went to the fridge for a strawberry yogurt low fat and zero calories if possible. Walking away and thinking of reasons why I hate my life. I plopped on the couch with a sigh enjoying my yogurt tasting the enjoyable flavors. Then that enjoyable moment was destroyed by my dad, “ son we need to talk” loki said grabbing my wrist before I could leave, I slapped his hand away and stormed off

Loki’s pov  
Well shit I ruined things with my son he was totally pissed and I didn’t know how to fix it. I felt hand start rubbing my shoulders, “how are you feeling” tony asked “ fine darling” I said my lip slightly quivering “you’re not that damn brat” he was shaking “I promise you it’s not his fault yes he could have been nicer but in his eyes I abandoned him and I deserve every bit of hatred from him.” I finished tony kissed my lips and cuddled me a bit before we heard alarms.

Eris pov  
Finally things were getting good between me and captain marvel but the damn alarms went off I rolled my eyes to see a lot of HYDRA agents we running past so we fallowed. We saw that daredevil was looking scared as he was pressing buttons and screaming into the microphone on the desk. “What the fuck is going on” I screamed he stopped yelling, taking off his mask revealing a really sad Matt Murdock and he started crying “he... he just got sucked in and” he looked heart broken “what happened” I growled.

Lucifer’s pov  
I landed on my ass in some alternate reality standing up I straighten my suit or more like gayten my suit I chuckled at the joke. But all good things must come to an end like the office or queen I saw someone walking towards me damn it “ well well look what we have here a cute kitten for the boss

**Author's Note:**

> Ya well read the original im sorry


End file.
